Family Time Season 2
by abhirikafan
Summary: :D I'm back with our dear happy family. I am thankful to all of you for loving us so much. Your love made me write again. Please read and please forgive if I disappoint you.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Prabha, AbhiSrk-ian, xyz and all others who have requested me to write more with the family, for you guys!**_

_**A dull evening at Duo's house. Readers, it's the same family as you people already knew. All were sitting around the dining table with evening tea and snacks.**_

Tarika: Aaj ka din kitna boring tha, pata hai?pura din sirf ek hi report leke baithi thi

Daya: Bhabi, hum logo ke paas bhi aaj kuch bhi nahi tha, wohi boring sa file work. aur tumhe to pata hai na, mujhe yeh boring file work se kitna allergy hai!

Abhijeet: Daya, tu to aise bol raha hai jaise tera file tu khud complete kiya!

Shreya giggled. Tarika also smiled.

Daya: Abhi, tum hamesha mere piche kyun pade rehte ho yaar!

Abhijeet: Wah bhai! tu kaam hi aisa karta hai! arre yaar, kuch to rahem kar! teri beti ab colg jaa rahi hai!

Daya: Arre yaar! toh ka hua? woh Adi bhi to col jaate hai! isse kya hota hai?

Abhijeet: Matlab tu abhi bhi bachpana jari rakhega?

Daya: (mock sad face) Tujhe problem hai Abhi, mera bachpana se?

Abhijeet: (adorably ruffled his brother's hair) Tujhe khub pata hai na, mera dil behlana!

Daya smiled cutely. At the same time Tarika places the tray full of Pakora on the table. Shreya immediately took one. But as it was too hot, her hand burnt a little bit.

Shreya: Ouch!

Tarika: (pat her head) Phir se! kitni baar kaha hai, aise haat mat dal garm cheeson mein! kahin bhaag raha hai kya yeh pakore?

Shreya: Di, yaha mujhe chot lagi hai, aur tum ho ki mujhe hi daant rahi ho (puppy face)

Tarika: Awww- thik hai chal, nahi daanti! (looking at the stairs) (confusingly) yeh dono itne chup chap! zaroor kuch gadbad kar raha hai

Abhijeet: Tarika! achcha hai na, chup chap hai! tum bura kyun soch rahi ho

Daya: Haan bhabi, yeh thik nahi. woh hamesha kaha jhagadte hai?

Tarika: wohi to! jab woh dono ek saath milke kuch ulta seedha karte hai, sirf tab hi nahi jhagadte hai. Isi baat ka to darr hai!

All giggled with her comment. Just then Adi came downstairs.

Adi: (loking at Daya) Chachu, kal se boxing training shuru karte hai?

Daya: tu free hai to mera koi problem nahi. waise bhi bas k mahina mein tera training shuru honewala hai. Pehle se thoda training le lena hi behtar hoga. Abhijeet se woh shooting ka practise kar liya tu ne?

Adi: haan, le raha hun na, (lookin at Abhijeet in low tone) Par pappa, aap daante ho bahut!

Daya: HA HA HA HA

Abhijeet: Arre, tu has kyu raha hai? waise training ke time serious hona zaroori hai. Daantna padta hai. Thik se practice kar tu, to nahi dantunga.

Daya: Arre, main to sirf iss liye haans raha tha, ki agar Adi ka training ke baad posting Mumbai me mile, to daant khane ka adat dal le beta!

Adi came near Daya and hugged him tightly.

Adi: Mujhe papa ke daant se bilkul bhi problem nahi, lekin agar ekbar mujhe Mumbai posting mil jaye na- to I swear chachu I will be the happiest person in the world. (now looking at Tarika) Maa, aap jao Diya ke paas, main to bhul hi gaya tha! Mera dimag ka halwa bana di usne-

Tarika: kya kia meri beti ne? aur tu bada bhai hai, sambhal nahi sakta apni behen ko?

Adi: Maa! Main kya karu? mujhe thodi human - physiology pata hai! phir bhi 'bhaiya - yeh nahi ho raha, woh yaad nahi aa raha'-

Tarika: Ek jhapad nahi lagayi to dekh-

Shreya: (came in between them) Di, di aap jao, Diya ko dekho - aur Adi, kyu re hamesha chddhata hai apni maa ko, haan? Shaitaan

Adi: Sorry maa! (to Shreya) choti maa, maine sorry bhi bol diya, ab mujhe aap ki special pudding do please!

Shreya: Adi- woh to dinner ke baad, abhi kya!

Adi came to her and hugged her.

Adi: pleaseeeeee, aap meri pyari choti maa ho na- please please please

Abhijeet: Chachu ka duplicate

Daya laughed hearing that.

_**In Diya-Adi's room:**_

Diya was sitting on the study table with a huge book in her hand. Her face was totally tensed. Tarika quietly went to her, and placed a hand on her head. She immediately hugged her tightly and hid her face in her tummy.

Tarika: (brushing softly her clumsily knotted hair) Kya hua beta? aise rote nai, kya hai bata

Diya: main kabhi aap ki tarah Forensic Expert nahi ban paungi (started to sob)

Tarika: (cupping her face) Arre! aise kaise? meri beti sabse best hai

Diya: (sadly) Di, kuch yaad hi nahi reh raha hai... main buddhu hun, mujhse nahi hoga. Bhaiya kitne achche se pass ho gaya, top bhi kiya, aur main fail ho jaungi

Tarika: (a bit strict tone) Now baby, stop crying first. kuch nahi hoga. sab ko kabhi na kabhi aisa lagta hai. it's OK baby. Chalo, book do apna. main samjha deti hun, phir dekhna it will be easy. Main hun na aap ke sath. koi problem nahi

Diya wiped her tear and smiled. Tarika sat beside her. and started with human physiology chapters.

At the same time Daya came near the door and saw her daughter with Tarika as world's most caring teacher. Both were totally immersed into the subject. Daya smiled unknowingly.

Daya's POV: _Bhagwan kare aisa parivar sab ko mile. pata nahi, kaun sa punya kiya tha maine pichhle janam mein, jo aaj meri beti ke paas ek nahi, balki do do maa hai! Thank you God for giving me Abhijeet. _

_**A/N: aaj ke liye itna hi... Yeh sab aap sab ke liye, as I was overwhelmed with the requests for continuing Family Time**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Night Time in AbhiRika room:**_

Abhijeet entered the room after having some usual chit chat with his brother. His face was covered with a very contended smile. But his eyes paused when he saw sitting Tarika in front of her laptop with teary eyes. Abhijeet was at first utterly shocked. What could happen to her now! She was perfectly fine a few hours ago only... Is she alright? Abhijeet came near her hurriedly. He came with immense concern in his eyes. He came and touched her shoulder.

Abhijeet: Tarika!

Tarika turned towards him and instantly wiped her tears. Then she tightly hugged her dearest and nearest person in the world. Abhijeet kept his hand on her head. He did not ask her any question right now. As he knew sometimes a silent presence of our dear one around us can soothe us even more. He just wanted to make her comfortable. After sometime, she looked into his eyes. Those eyes throughout all these years which remained as addicting as before! The depth of the brown of his eyes always makes her lost...

Tarika: Abhijeet, woh actually main kuch purani CDs dekh rahi thi... to woh sab purane din yaad aa raha tha... isi liye bas thoda...

Abhijeet: To tum itna dukhi kyun ho?

Tarika: Nahi Abhi, main sad kaha hun? main to sirf yehi soch rahi thi ke Adi - Diya sab kitne bade ho gaye hai, hai na?

Abhijeet smiled.

Tarika: Main to soch bhi nahi sakti hun ki hamara Adi bhi CID officer banne wale hai! Bas lagta hai jaise kal ki baat woh kaise Daya ke saath bureau jane ke liye zid kata tha, hai na? aur Diya ko hi dekho- (she smiled unknowingly)

Abhijeet: Arre, to chalo na, hum milke dekhte hai, woh purane time bhi yaad aa jayega... (looking at the laptop) Arre haan, yeh Pari ka first birthday ka video hai na?

Tarika played the video from the beginning, now she had smile on her face, Abhijeet also sat beside her.

_**Same time in Adi-Diya Room:**_

Diya was sitting beside the window. Adi was on his bed.

Adi: Tu abhi tak kyu jag rahi hai? Bata na mujhe kya hua hai?

Diya: Bhaiya, abhi nahi, kal baat karte hai na

Adi: Dekh Diya, mujhse tu kuch mat chupa. Aj tak kabhi aisa hua hai kya ke teri man mein kuch hai, aur mujhe pata na ho! Bata na please Diya, pareshani kya hai? Tu mujhe nahi bayega to aur kisse batayega?

Diya: Bhaiya, aap pehle promise karo ki aap kisi se kuch nahi kahoge!

Adi was now a bit tensed as he could sense the seriousness in Diya's tone. He knew Diya very well. She is enormously brave. She has faced already many problems, but she had a very calm nature. Basically Adi got his father's temper which sometimes pushes him into trouble, but Diya is really cool headed person. The tension in Diya's voice really made him worried. He came closer to Diya and took her one hand in his hands.

Adi: Diya, please please bata mujhe kya hua hai. Mujhe kuch thik nahi lag raha hai.

Diya: Bhaiya, tum door close kar do pehle, phir batati hun.

Adi worriedly went towards the door and closed it. Then he came towards her and sat beside her.

Diya: Bhaiya, kal main Pari ke ghar gayi thi

Adi: Haan pata hai. Tu bata ke gayi thi. To?

Diya: (pause) waha se jab main nikal rahi thi, waha maine **usse** dekha

Adi was hell shocked hearing that!

Adi: tera matlab hai woh-

Diya: (cutting him) haan bhaiya, maine apni ankho se use dekha ghar ke bahar! Usne mujhe dekha nahi, lekin woh waha gaya tha Bhaiya!

The fear was clearly shown in her voice.

Adi: Lekin Diya, woh to kab se...

Diya: Mujhe kuch thik nahi lag raha hai bhaiya! aap ko to yaad hai na, 6 saal pehle jab bade papa aur papa ke saath woh haadsa hua tha, tab se le kar aaj tak kisi ne uske bare mein kuch nahi suna hai! woh to lapata ho gaye the na!

Adi: haan, wohi to! agar woh zinda hai to phir itne salon mein kabhi usne - I mean you know him! He was dangerous. Agar woh sach mein zinda hota, to abhi tak chup rehta kya?

Diya: I don't know bhaiya! lekin kuch na kuch zaroor honewala hai.

Adi: tujhe pura yakeen hai, tune thik dekha?

Diya: Bhaiya, mujhe pura yakeen hai...

Adi: Main chachu aur papa se baat karun?

Diya: Bhaiya, pehle hum kuch pata karle... phir batate hai. thik hai?

Adi: Tu aur kisi ko kuch bataya? Pari ko?

Diya: nahi, tujhse pehle aur kise batau!

Both of them were silent for the moment. There were thousands of thoughts roaming in their minds.

_**In AbhiRika Room:**_

Abhijeet: Wow- yeh din main kaise bhool sakta hun! hum kitne enjoy kiye the na

Both of them were lost in their memories of past...

_**Flashback starts:**_

_Abhijeet was in the hall._

_Abhijeet: (shouting)Daya- yaar! aur kitna der lagayega tu!_

_Tarika and Shreya were already waiting outside._

_Shreya: (giggling) Jeej, humara family duniya ka pehla family hoga jahan girls taiyar hoke bahar wait kar rahi hai, aur boys late hai!_

_Tarika: Shreya, bechara Daya ka sare galti nahi hai, woh chota shaitan bhi to hai na uske saath! koi naya drama chal raha hoga upar - "Chachu - mujhe yeh chahiye - woh pehenna hai"_

_In room-_

_Diya was pulling Abhijeet's trousers to draw his attention._

_Abhijeet: Kya hua beta?_

_Diya: Diya ko Bale Pappa ke goudi me jana hai_

_Abhijeet took her in his lap. Just then Daya and Adi came. They both were looking very handsome :) Abhijeet just smiled looking at them._

_Daya: Sorry Boss. thoda late ho gaya- woh bas Adi ko woh sun glass chahiye tha, woh mil nahi raha tha_

_Abhijeet: Daya, woh ek 7 saal ka bachcha hai! Yeh sun glass pehenna itna zaroori hai uske liye! Tu na kuch zyada hi bigad raha hai use_

_Daya: Dekho Boss, tum na mere aur Adi ke bare mein aisa mat bolo -_

_Just then Abhijeet's phone rang._

_Abhijeet: Haan Purvi, hum log bas nikalne hi wale hai..._

_..._

_Inside car:_

_Diya: Bale Pappa, aaj Pari ki Birth day hai na?_

_Abhijeet: haan beta_

_Diya: Pari kitni choti si hai. (tried to show her size with her fingers, but the size she was showing were merely of a cute little bird) bas itni si -_

_Daya: (laughing loudly) Arre haan, aur tu to kitni badi hai, hai na?_

_Diya: Pappa, main sh-shkoool jaati hun, baiya ke sath! aur Pari ko to lymes (rhymes) bi nahi ata_

_All were laughing aloud._

_Abhijeet: Humari Diya bhi ab badi ho gayi hai!_

_They all were extremely happy for their Pari's first birthday. Their dear Rajvi's daughter - their cute little Pari._

**_A/N: I am including some flashbacks in this story as my First story ended at "twenty years later" I had to start this one from where I left the first one. But I can understand there is a huge gap of 20 years :P so I would try to fill those gaps with some little flashbacks (Anupama - this is for you). I know that in this chapter Adi-Diya's conversation is not at all clear to you. But trust me, it will be revealed gradually. Till then let us enjoy the cute and lovely moments with the FAMILY. [Krittika - your request is in my mind, but please give me some more time to pen it down]_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I want to make a confession here. At the end of season 1 I have shown ACP Sir dead, as then that seemed to me as practical. But then I did not know that I will continue the story. So I want to confess that CID without ACP is just unthinkable. So I am withdrawing that one. Let us imagine that ACP is still alive though he is old, but he is still there as their consultant and guide.**_

_**Flashback Continues:**_

_They all were very much excited as they were going to their dear Rajat and Purvi's only daughter Pari's first birthday Party._

_Shreya: Kajal aur Sachin Sir agar yaha hota to kitna acha hota hai na?_

_Abhijeet: Sachin aur Kajal nahi aa rahe hai kya? actually Rajat bata rahe the ke woh Sachin ko bhi invite kiya hai, lekin uske baad baat hi nahi kar paya maine._

_Tarika: Shayad nahi aa payenge, waise bhi Rahul abhi bahut hi chota hai. Usse lekar flight mein travel karna mushkil hoga_

_Daya: haan, yeh bhi hai. Yaad hai uss baar jab hum log sab Delhi jaa rahe the, Adi 2 saal ka tha! tab woh flight me kaise dar gaye the!_

_Adi: (innocently)Chachu, main kab dar gaya tha? aur main Delhi kab gaya?_

_Daya: Tujhe yaad kaise hoga? tu to tab Pari ki tarah chota sa tha na..._

_Diya suddenly laughed loudly._

_Daya: Arre, tu haas kyu rahi hai? (confused)tujhe yeh sab samajh me aa raha hai kya?_

_Diya was sitting on Abhijeet's lap just beside Daya. She got so much excited that she instantly stood up on Abhijeet's lap and clapped. All were enjoying the scene. Daya also smiled seeing his daughter like this. But nobody understood what made her this much happy until she spoke!_

_Diya: Baiya bhi Pari ki tara chota tha Pappa? HA HA HA HA HA... (clapping) Baiya, tum Diya se bi chota the_

_Hearing that all burst into laughter. Abhijeet cutely kissed his angel's cheek. But one person did not take this lightly. Adi was very angry. _

_Adi: Main chota nahi hun- tu choti hai (trying to hit her with the gift pack he was holding)_

_Tarika immediately took the box from his hand!_

_Tarika: Phir se shuru kar diya! **Adi! chup chap baitho**_

_Adi: Maa- main bada hun na?_

_Tarika could not control her smile hearing this comment._

_Diya: Pappa ne bola na, tum chote the... baiya chote the_

_The two started their 'war' as usual in their own way even being separated by the seats! Our 3 (as Daya was driving) CID officers seemed not enough to control the little two! Abhijeet was sweating as Diya was continuously jumping on his lap. Shreya was trying to hold Adi back in the seat. At the same time Tarika was trying to stop both the babies... In one word it was a complete MESS in the car. Finally when they reached their destination and got off the car, any one would say that they were coming from any battle field. Adi and Diya's face were still red. But somehow they stopped fighting for the moment being. The four of them entered the house completely exhausted. Rajat came to welcome the guests. But he was shocked to see them!_

_Rajat: Sir! Aap sab thik to hai na? Rastey me koi problem to nahi hua?_

_Abhijeet: Nahi nahi Rajat. Hum bilkul thik hai-_

_Rajat: (cutting him) lekin sir, aap sab ko dekh kar lag nahi raha hai... kuch tension tha kya?_

_Tarika: (now finally lost her control) **Tension! Tension nahi- hum to missiles sath lekar ghumte hai- woh bhi chalta phirta missiles!**_

_Rajat was confused. But seeing smile on other's face he got what she actually meant._

_Daya: waise Rajat acha hai ki tumhara Judwa beti nahi hua! warna ..._

_All laughed. They all finally joined the party. After a few hours it was seen that Adi was trying to feed Diya a large piece of Chocolate cake with all his brotherly love and Diya also smilingly eating that from his hand at the same time trying to feed him too. Abhijeet and Daya were looking at them._

_Abhijeet: Dekh Daya, kaun kahega ke bas kuch hi der pehle yeh dono aise lad rahe the!_

_Daya: (lovingly) Abhi, hum ladte bhi to ussi se hai na, jisse hum pyar zyada karte hai._

_Abhijeet: (nodding) hmmm. Aur yeh dono bhi to ek dusre ki jaan hai!_

**_At the same time in other corner of the house:_**

_Tarika, Shreya and Purvi were having fun with their little angel._

_Shreya: Dekho dekho Di, isse Purvi ki tarah dimples bhi ati hai- awww, chooo chweeet..._

_Tarika: Haan yaar! aur dekh iski aankhe to bilkul Rajat ke tarah hai, hai na? Dekh dekh, kaise haas rahi hai... AWWWWW_

_Shreya: smile karti hai to lagti hai yeh choti Purvi, hai na Di?_

_Purvi was relishing all these, and nobody knew why she was blushing hearing these cute little comments!_

_**Flashback Dissolves...**  
_

_**6:00 am at Duo's House**_

_**Adi-Diya's Room:**_

Adi was awake. He doing something with his laptop suddenly he heard a voice

Diya: Bhaiya, aap soye nahi pure raat hai na?

Adi: nahi nahi, bas abhi utha main

Diya: Please haan, mujhse to jhut boliye mat... (coming down from her bed and coming near him) kuch information mila kya?

Adi: (whispering) Nahi yaar! bas utna hi likha hai ke 6 saal pehle Andheri Bomb blast ke time use last dekha gaya tha. Aur it was assumed that he was dead in that blast. But no proof was there...

Diya: Uss time to Papa aur bade papa ne Rajat uncle ko bacha liya tha, par iss baar to unhe kuch pata bhi nahi hai! kya lagta hai bhaiya, hume bata dena chahiye?

Adi: lekin batayegi kya? sirf yeh ki shayad woh zinda hai! (thoghtfully) kuch aur bhi to pata hona chahiye

Diya: Bhaiya, hum waha phir se jaa sakte hai, agar kuch suraag mil gaya to...

They planned something. At the same time someone knocked their door.

Daya: Adi, tujhe training lena hai ya nahi? Jaldi se ready ho ja, mujhe bureau bhi jaldi jana hai aaj

Adi: Bas 2 min Chachu

He signed something at Diya. Diya signed him as 'OK'. After 5 minutes Adi left with Daya for his training and Diya came downstairs. Abhijeet was sitting on the couch taking a sip of his morning tea. Diya came and hugged him.

Diya: (snuggling to him) Good Morning Bade Papa...

Abhijeet: (ruffled her hair) Are wah! meri beti aaj itni jaldi uth gayi!

Diya lifted her face and looked at him, then smiled sweetly.

Diya: Mujhe mera Bade Papa ke saath kuch extra time spend karna hai (hugging him more tightly) koi exciting case ka story sunaiye na Bade Papa please! Kitne din ho gaye aap mujhe story sunaye huye

Abhijeet: (casually)Arre, aaj achanak se tujhe story sunne ka khayal kaha se aa gaya! woh bhi exciting case!

Diya: (made face) aap mujhe ek story bhi nahi suna sakte! jao aap se main baat nahi karti (tried to stand up)

Abhijeet held her wrist.

Abhijeet: Are meri guriya, apne bade papa se gussa! aaja, baith... (murmured) ab kaunsi case ke barei me bataun tujhe...

Diya: Woh Rajat Uncle ka case sunaiye na Bade Papa please...

_**A/N: Aaj ke liye bas itna hi, dekhte hai aage kya hota hai. Iss story mein kuch suspense zaroor hai, par at the end of the day, this one also is not a thriller or action story. Like all of my other stories it is also a story of love, care and bond between all of them. Hope you like this.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Sorry for being late. Please read and review.**_

Abhijeet was shocked to hear that from Diya. He sensed something unusual in her tone. Abhijeet looked into her eyes. Diya lowered her gaze to escape his stare. Her action confirmed Abhijeet's doubt.

Abhijeet: (holding her chin lovingly) Diya, kuch chupa rahi hai tu mujhse. Kya baat hai, bata de please

Diya was still silent. Abhijeet was worried. He sensed something more serious or better to say something dangerous. In between their talk Tarika and Shreya came there too. Diya was now looking at them. She felt that now she could not suppress the thing. She could not lie to her Bade Papa. She had tear in her eyes. Abhijeet pressed her hand gently to console her. On the other hand, Tarika and Shreya were anxious to know what was going in her mind.

Diya: Bade Papa - woh 6 saal pehle jab Rajat uncle ko Raghu ne kidnap kiya tha aur pure family ko marne ki koshish kiya tha, uske baad -

Tarika: Uske baad to woh andheri me jahan Rajat ko quayad karke rakhe the, wohi pe bomb blast se mara gaya tha

Diya: N-n-nahi Di, woh mara nahi tha!

All three were hell shocked hearing that from Diya!

Shreya: tujhe kaise pata! tu to tab waha nahi the na! aur jeej aur tere papa ke ankho ke samne woh blast hua tha, tujhe to yaad bhi hoga na, kitne din yeh dono hospital me the! (a bit louder) phir tu yeh sab kya bak rahi hai, haan?

Abhijeet: Shreya, pehle usse bolne to do! (still confused but trying to be calm) kuch hua hoga shayad-

Diya: Kal main jab Pari ke ghar se laut rahi thi, tab maine uss Raghu ko ghar ke bahar ghumte huye dekha, usse dekhte hi maine woh pedh ke pichhe chup gayi, woh cigrette pee raha tha, aur ghar ke taraf dekh raha tha. Phir woh phone pe kisi se baat kiya, mine sunne ki koshish bhi ki, par sun nahi payi. uske baad woh waha se chala gaya, taxi me, main taxi ka number bhi nahi dekh payi.

Abhijeet: (now a bit restless) Diya, yeh tujhe kal hi bata dena chahiye tha na! itna important baat tune chupayi kyu?

Tarika: Adi ko pata hai?

Diya nodded as Yes.

Shreya: My God! mujhe pata tha yeh ladki kabhi bhi koi kaam samjhdari se karegi nahi

Diya remained silent still lowering her head.

Abhijeet: ek minute, hum yeh sab baatein baad me karenge, pehle yeh socho ke abhi kya karna hai!

His tone had been switched to the 'senior inspector tone' already.

Abhijeet: Diya, abhi jake Pari ko call karo, aur usse yaha ghar pe bula lo, aur yeh bhi bata dena ke car me se mat aye, bus ya Taxi lene ko bol do, quick. kisi bhi halat me koi bhi aisi baat mat karna, jisse yeh pata chal sake ki hume kuch shaq ho gaya hai. unka phone calls shayad woh log sun rahe honge. be careful Diya. Adi ko pata hai matlab, ab tak Daya ko bhi pata chal chuka hoga... hume woh jagah check karna chahiye, kuch to suraag zaroor milega.

Tarika: Par Abhijeet, how can you just go there and search? woh log agar ghar pe nazar rakh rahe hai, to unhe to pakka yakeen ho jayega na ke hume pata chal gaya...

Abhijeet: Isi liye hum log waha nahi jayenge. Adi ko bhej denge. woh log agar usse dekh bhi lenge to usse yeh pata nahi chalega ke woh hamae saath kaam kar rahe hai, aur woh log uspe utna dhyan nahi denge

Shreya: Purvi aur Rajat sir se baat kaise karenge?

Abhijeet: Tarika, main Purvi ko kaam ke bahane FL bhej dunga, tum usse wahi pe baatein kar lena.

Just then Abhijeet's phone rang.

Abhijeet: haan Daya, bol

Daya: tumhe pata chal gaya na, Raghu ke bare mein. Ab usse hum kaise dhundenge?

Abhijeet: Tum dono abhi ke abhi ghar aa jao, hume kuch sochna padhega, aur sabse pehle un teeno ko safe rakhna hoga.

After about half an hour Daya entered with Adi. All of them were extremely worried thinking about the coming danger. Tarika was sitting in the room with Diya. Her mind was in that day six years ago.

_**Flashback starts...**_

_A busy day in bureau as usual. Rajat had gone for a mission since last week. Though all were busy in their works Purvi seemed a bit absent minded, which was not at all unnoticed by her caring friend Shreya. But she chose to remain silent about it, as she knew the cause of it. Daya and Abhijeet were busy talking about an old case. At that moment Shreya's phone rang. A smile crept on her face looking at the caller id._

_Shreya: Hello baby, school chutti ho gaya?_

_Diya: haan mamma. Mamma, pata hai, aaj na Pari humare ghar nahi ayi_

_Shreya: (shocked) to phir? kaha gayi woh? woh tumhare saath hi ghar ate hai na roz_

_Purvi, who was sitting just opposite to Shreya unintentionally heard their conversation. She felt a threat. She slowly came near Shreya. Her face was already pale._

_Shreya: Diya, kahan hai Pari? aur bhaiya kaha hai?_

_Diya: Bhaiya to mere paas hi hai, par Pari uske Mama ke saath unke ghar chali gayi. Maine bola bhi ke aap dantenge ghar nahi gaye to, par woh mane hi nahi. Bola ke uska mama aye hai, aur woh use Rajat uncle ke paas le jayenge. Pari ko uske papa se milna tha mamma, to woh chali gayi..._

_Shreya was tensed to her core. She instantly looked at Daya. Daya and Abhijeet were already guessed something wrong has happened. After disconnecting the call, Shreya narrated the whole to all of them. Purvi sat on the chair with a thud. A drop of tear fell from her eyes. Right then the security guard came inside and handed Abhijeet a parcel._

_Guard: Sir, kisi ne yeh box gate ke bahar hi chhor gaye the_

_Abhijeet: Kaun tha woh? tumne kisi ko dekha?_

_Guard: Nahi saab. Maine kisi ko nahi dekha_

_Abhijeet tokk the box from his hand, and carefully opened it after scanning. There was a CD inside the box. Daya played that one nervously. Shreya was looking at Purvi, who was still sitting there without even a single movement of any muscle of her body. As soon as the CD began, all of them were dumbstruck! Puvi closed her eyes and a scream came out of her - "**NAHIIIIIII**"_

_**A/N: How was the chapter guys? As investigation stories are not at all my field, so these few chapters might be not so good. Please bear with it. As soon as they end this case we will see the happy times again, and I assure you, this time it will be even more happier.**  
_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Flashback continues...**_

_The laptop screen was showing something dreadful to them. On the screen there was Rajat tied to a chair, in semi conscious state. His whole body was showing the proof of the enormous torture that he had received from the kidnappers, he was unable to open his eyes due to swellings. All of them felt their eyes moist as they were watching the scene. Shreya's grip on Purvi's shoulder became tighter. But the paiful silence was broke by Abhijeet's voice-_

_Abhijeet: Daya, Rajat - Rajat kuch kehna chahte hai, woh kuch ishara kar rahe hai, uska ungli dekho Daya - _

_All were shocked hearing that. Daya wiped off his tear, and yes Abhijeet was right. Rajat was trying to spell something with his fingers. Even in that condition his brain is working like a Senior Inspector. He knew how to leave a clue for the team. They followed his finger and got "Andheri Market storehouse". So finally they knew the place of the kidnappers sent the CD with a message that they wanted only Inspector Purvi along with the money. They had no time to waste. _

_Purvi: Sir, mujhe akeli hi jana chahiye, agar aap log saath gaye to woh log Rajat aur Pari ko - (chocked her voice)_

_Daya: Purvi, dekho, tumhe kuch nahi hoga, kuch bhi nahi. aur waise bhi tum to waha jaogi jaha kidnappers ne bulaya hai, waha hum nahi jaa rahe. Hum dono seedha woh storehouse mein jayenge - Rajat aur Pari ko kuch nahi hone denge hum. Viswas rakkho hum par._

_He put his hand on her shoulder. She removed her tear._

_Shreya: Sir, main Purvi ke saath chalu?_

_Abhijeet: Par Shreya, you must be vey careful, unn logo ko yeh pata nahi chalna chahiye ke tum Purvi ke saath ho._

_After saying that Abhijeet paused for a moment, something stroke his mind._

_Abhijeet: Shreya, ruk jao, ek minute. Nahi tum nahi jaa sakti Purvi ke saath, woh zyada dangerous ho sakti hai, main kisi aur ko bhejta hu_

_Daya: Par Abhijeet, tum abhi aur kisse bhejoge? Humare paas waqt bahut kam hai_

_Abhijeet: (a sad but confident smile crept on his face) Tarika ko -_

_Daya: Abhi - tum yeh kya keh raha ho? tumhe pata hai na, woh log kitne dangerous hai? Shreya ek trained officer hai, she can handle them but Tarika kaise-_

_Abhijeet: Daya, Shreya ek bahadur CID officer hai, iss pe mera koi shaq nahi, par yeh baat sab log jante hai. Usse woh log agar pehchan liya to uski saath saath Rajat aur Pari ka bhi jaan ko khatra ho sakte hai! par Tarika ko kisi ne nahi pehchante hai, woh sambhal lengi. Waise bhi humare ghar pe bhi dono bachche akele hai. Unhe bhi khatra hai. Shreya ki waha hona zyada zaroori hai._

_Daya understood Abhijeet's point. He ordered Shreya to go to home and to keep an eye on the children there. Tarika came within explained her everything. They were ready to go for their mission._

_**In Market Road:**  
_

_Purvi was standing there holding the briefcase in her hand. Tarika was keeping an eye on her from a distance. Suddenly a person came with a scarf covering his face. Tarika was alert. He came from behind her and instantly put his handkerchief on her face, Purvi did not get any chance even to make a sound. The person did not care about the briefcase which fell from Purvi's hand. He just took Purvi and started to move towards the car. But it was too late as our Forensic Doctor already punctured his car tires. The person did not know Tarika, so he could not find out who among the crowd punctured 4 tires of his car. He was looking around foolishly but could not see any one. He did not even move or run properly as Purvi was lying unconscious in his hands. He started shouting at the driver. Just then he felt a cold pointed touch just near his spine, and heard a cold voice_

_voice: Chup chap iss car me baith jao, aur uss storehouse me chalo_

_Person: Aap ho kaun haan?_

_voice: Tarika from CID Mumbai_

_The person was confused but helpless. He sat inside the car and started to move towards the mentioned direction. In the mean time Tarika was in her action. She made Purvi in her senses._

_Tarika: (patting her cheek) Purvi, Purvi - dekho - tum thik to ho na?_

_Purvi: haan Di, I am fine!_

_Tarika: Thank God ke tumhe zyada kuch nahi hua. ab yeh lo - (pointing to the person) yeh ab tumhari zimmedari hai. achche se khatirdari karna_

_Purvi: Isse to main dekh lungi. Di, hum jaa kaha rahe hai? aur Rajat ka kuch pata chala?_

_Tarika: (confident but warm tone) Hum abhi Rajat ke waha hi jaa rahe hai. Bas kuch hi minute me hum pahuch jayenge. Ab tak shayad un dono ne usse chhuraya bhi liya hoga. Tum fikar mat karo!_

_They almost reached their destination, suddenly they saw an injured figure staggering towards them. Purvi rushed out of the car. It was her Rajat and he was holding Pari in his arms tightly. The little child was still in unconscious state. Purvi's vision was blurred with tears that were rolling down her cheeks continuously. She could not utter a single word, she just hugged him and started to cry. Some broken words could be heard in between her sobs - 'Ra-Rajat' 'Aap thik to' 'kya halat bana di hai' 'itne sare chote' 'aur meri bachchi' _

_Rajat: (controlling his emotion and pain) Purvi hum dono thik hai, hum zinda hai (looking towards the storehouse) Par Daya Sir aur Abhijeet Sir abhi bhi uss raghu se lad rahe hai. Unhone mujhe Pari ko lekar bahar jane ko kaha - par woh Raghu ko to main - _

_His words remained incomplete as the whole area was shattered with the enormous sound of a blast!_

_"**ABHIJEEEEEEEET**" a scream automatically came out of Tarika's mouth. Rajat and Purvi were stunned like hell. Rajat started to move towards the place, when Tarika and Purvi also followed him. Suddenly they noticed the Duo on the ground severely injured..._

**_Flashback ends..._**

Tarika opened her eyes with a jerk, the whole scene came in front of her eyes so vividly... Her whole face was teary now. She felt a tender touch on her shoulder, she turned her face and found her princess. Diya silently looked at her and removed her tear with her hand. Tarika just kissed her hands. Diya came in front of her and sat there. She put her head in her lap and Tarika unknowingly ran her fingers through her hair. Diya felt a soothe. She closed her eyes, but her breathing was still fast.

Diya: Di, mujhe darr lag raha hai, phir se kuch hoga to nahi na?

Though Tarika herself was afraid of the consequences, but she felt the need of being strong in front of Diya. She needed courage and support now. Just then Shreya entered the room holding Pari's hand.

Shreya: (tensed)Di, Pari aa gayi. Maine use already bata di sab kuch.

Pari: (teary)Chachi, mom dad ko kuch nahi hona chahiye

Shreya: Nahi bea, kuch bhi nahi hoga unhe. Hum sab hai na. Tu bas yehi baith, Diya - dhyan rakhna beta Pari ka. Hum sab milke uss Raghu ko dekh lenge

Tarika: Ekbaar bas yeh pata chal jaye ke woh kaha chupa huya hai, phir woh kuch nahi kar sakta hamara

**In the meantime, at some other corner of the house**

Daya: Abhi, are you sure Adi yeh kar payega? I mean woh bachcha hai abhi

Adi: Nahi Chachu, don't worry, main sambhal lunga, waise bhi aaplog to waha jaa nahi sakte. Mujhe hi jana hoga. Aap fikr mat karo, mujhe kuch nahi hoga

Daya was still looking worried. Abhijeet pressed his hand on Daya's shoulder.

Abhijeet: Daya, hamara Adi ab CID officer bannewala hai, bas ek mahina me he will join CID. Ab uspe itna bharosa hu kar sakte hai.

Daya smiled feebly.

Adi: Chachu, aap ka Adi aap ke tarah hi hai. Aap dekhna, aap ko ek bhi shikayat ka mauka nahi dunga

After that he came and just hugged Daya tightly. Daya hugged him back. Adi looked at Abhijeet from that hug only. He assured Abhijeet with his eyes. Abhijeet placed his hand on his son's head.

After few more talks about their plan, Adi started off towards RajVi's house. All were restless in the house. In between Daya met Rajat and informed about Raghu. Rajat was shocked at first, but then he told Daya that this time he would take part of this, as Raghu wanted to destroy his whole family, he would be there in this mission. Purvi also agreed with them. They were all ready to corner the person who tried to destroy their whole family. This time they were all together.

_**A/N: This time I kept my promise. I have updated this chapter earlier than my previous one. In next chapter definitely this "bura waqt" will be over my friends.**_

_**NavyaYarlagadda : Happy times will be there from next chapter. Thanx yaar for loving my work**_

_**Katiiy: Maine to 'bad times' almost khatm kar hi chuki hun, ab teri wari hai ;)**_

_**Prabha: Of course I will add more flashbacks, but yeh 2 3 chapters me chance nahi mila. After that definitely you can see the glimpses of old days. Please bear with it just for 1 more chapter :D**_

_**DayaDiva: Daya-Adi will be there very soon. Just wait a little bit.**_

_**Krittika: Chalo, yeh mera longest chapter hai ;) khud ki record to break kia at least. Thoda khush ho jao yaar**_

_**Anupama, Guest, Dareya789, Piya002, Palak, Srija, Priya, Khushi, Dya's Girl, DuoAngel : Thank you dear.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_** A/N: I know that somehow these chapters might not be able to entertain you like before. First of all I want to say Sorry to all of them who did not like the story (I have got request to end this 'worst' story), but there are some who like it in spite of all its fault and weaknesses. I cannot disappoint them. They have always given me the love and support even if sometimes I was not be able to fulfill their expectations. So please, this is my earnest request to those who have asked me to end this scrap as soon as possible, please do skip the updates. I won't mind. I am not going to end it here. SORRY again. And now, thank you guys for loving my stories. Here is the update:**_

* * *

Adi had gone for the location. He was there to find any clue that could lead him to the hiding place of Raghu. The rest of them went to the bureau as usual. Only Pari was left at home with Diya. Pari was sitting in Diya's room, she was very much upset. Diya came there with a cup of coffee.

Diya: Pari, yeh coffee pee le, aurtu bilkul fikar mat kar, Purvi mausi aur Rajat uncle ko kuch bhi nahi hoga, kuch bhi nahi. Sab log hai na

Pari: Di, tumhe pata hai na, uss waqt Raghu ne kya kaha tha? Dad ne usko jail bhejwaya tha, isi liye uska pura fmily barbad ho gaya tha, uski wife ne khudkushi kar li thi, aur beta ka koi pata nahi chala. woh kisi bhi halat me Dad ko apni family ke saath ek khushaal zindegi nahi jeene dega. Tab to sab ne soch hi liya tha ke woh blast me woh bhi gaya- lekin phir bhi woh bach gaye, tumhe lagta hai, ab woh itni asani se Dad ko jane dega? (teary) Dad ko agar kuch bhi hua na, to main ...

Diya: Pari please tu aise himmat nahi haar sakti. tujhe pata hai na, CID officers ke life aise hi hota hai. Hum sab bachpan se aaj tak yehi sab dekh ke aye hai. Phir aaj kyu aise darr rahi hai tu? Pichli baar jab Raghu ne attack kiya tha, toh woh blast me Papa aur bade papa kitne zakhm huye the tujhe pata hai? bade papa to ek mahina tak coma me hi tha. Papa ka kitne fractures huye the. Phir bhi sab log apne duty se kabhi piche nahi hate. Tu bas himmat rakh.

* * *

On the other hand Adi was waking in front of RajVi's house. Suddenly he found a piece of paper, most probably a bill. He picked that up, and tried to make out what was written on it. But the paper was too crumbled to read. Still with effort he could read that its some restaurant at Maheswari Nagar. He just took a photo of that piece of paper and sent it to Daya, as well as he sent the "Maheswari Nagar" too. But before he could see whether it was delivered or not, he felt a severe pain on the back of his head. Every thing around him became dark at once. He fell on the ground. Blood was flowing from his head.

voice: Apne aap ko zyada shana samjhta hai. Abhi le jata hu isse boss ke paas.

He took him inside a car. and before that he snatched his mobile phone from his hand and drove the car on it. The phone was crushed by the car. But Daya got Adi's message. He showed that to the team. They tried to call Adi, but all in vain.

Rajat: Yeh sab mere wajah se ho raha hai. Pata nahi Adi abhi kaun si musibat mein hai! (about to leave) main abhi aur nahi ruk sakta, mujhejana hi hoga. woh Raghu mujhse badla lena chahta hai na, main khud jaunga uske samne. Par aise bachcho par aanch nahi ane dunga

Daya: Rajat, nahi, tum kahi nahi jaoge abhi, hum sab jayenge -

But Rajat was furious. He ignored every words and left the bureau with a rush. Purvi was silent.

Abhijeet: Daya, hme use rokna hoga, Rajat ko kisi bhi halat me akela nahi chhor sakte hum. Chalo abhi, quick

* * *

_**In Maheswari Nagar Andheri East:**_

It was a dark room. Adi was lying on the floor. His hands were tied on his back. He was bleeding badly. A person kicked him hard on his stomach. A painful "AHHH" came out of his mouth.

Raghu: Bata ab, tu kya kar raha tha waha? Aur woh Inspector Rajat kya lagta hai tera,haan? (kicked again)

Adi: Tum mera kuch nahi bigar sakte. CID wale tumhe chorega nahi

The person laughed madly.

Raghu: Acha? tujhe aisa lagta hai? CID walo ko main 6 saal pehle hi dhul chata chuka hu! Aur tu hai kaun? tujhe udane me to mujhe 2 second lagega! par kya hai na, mujhe bachcho se baht "PYAR" hai. Unko to main aise nahi marta

Adi was continuously struggling with his bound hands.

Raghu: (Hitting him with his gun) arre arre, aise nahi karte beta- warna uncle aapko aur marega

Person 1: Boss, isko uda de kya?

Raghu: Abhi nahi, woh CID wale ke samne hi marna hai isse

But his word was interrupted with a gun shot.

It was Rajat whose gun fired. The person who was standing beside Adi fell on the ground. But instantly Raghu pointed his gun to Adi.

Raghu: Are wah shikar khud chal kar mere quayad me aa gaye

Rajat: Dekho, tumhari dushmani mujhse hai, tum bachcho ko jane do. Chor do use

Raghu: Arre yeh to mera bachne ka ticket hai, aur tera upar ka (laughed poisonously)

Rajat looked at Adi. Adi was now totally unrecognizable with the swollen face, and blood was dripping from his body.

Adi: Aap mere fikar mat kijiye, pakadiye use

Raghu: (hit him again on his head, this time even more harder. Adi immediate fell unconscious on the ground) Baht bolta hai yeh...

Rajat: (Screamed painfully) **N-A-H-I-I-I**

Right at that moment, the team entered. firing started from both ends. They immediately injured few of the goons. Raghu was still fighting. Abhijeet saw Adi lying on the ground. He tried to move towards him. Raghu saw that. And he grabbed the chance at once. His gun fired aiming Abhijeet's heart. But at the same moment another gun fired. Raghu fell down holding his chest, he was looking unbelievably towards his wound. Then he looked around to find Daya standing there.

Daya: Mera bhai tak pahuchne se pehle mujhse takrana padta hai, samjhe? (towards Abhijeet) Abhi, tum - tum thik to ho na? tumhe goli lage to nahi?

Abhijeet: Nahi main thik hun, main to waha se tab hi hat gaya tha.

Then he looked at his arm, on his arm Adi was lying unconscious. Daya was patting his cheek continuously -

Daya: (teary)Adi, aankhe kholo Adi- dekho - hum aa gaye - dekho beta - Papa aur Chachu hai yaha (to Abhijeet) yeh aisa kyu kar raha hai? dekho Abhi, kab se bula raha hu, uth nahi raha hai -

Abhijeet had no control over his tear now. In the meantime Purvi called the ambulance. They all were near Adi inside the ambulance. Abhijeet was silent.

Shreya was holding her baby's head in her lap. She was sobbing continuously.

Abhijeet: Tarika ko khabar kar do ke woh hospital aa jaye. aur ghar pe bhi

Daya: Abhi, tum aise kyun keh raha ho? Adi thik hai, hai na? wo - wo to bas so raha hai - humse naraz hai - hum late ho gaye na - (held Adi's hand within his) abhi uth jayega, abhi uth jayega woh...

Abhijeet pressed his brother's shoulder and turned his face to other side.

Abhijeet: sambhal apne aap ko Daya- Adi thik ho jayega

* * *

_**Inside Hospital:**_

The operation was going on. Outside the operation theater, all were there. All were in tear. Diya was crying hugging Abhijeet tightly

Diya: (sobbing) bh-bhaiya - bhaiya - ko kuch nahi hoga- hai na?

Abhijeet: (teary) Kuch nahi hoga tera bhaiya ko. woh bhi apne chachu ke tarah bahadur hai na, zaroor thik ho jayega woh

Daya and Tarika were standing just in front of the OT door. Purvi and Rajat were sitting beside Shreya who was sobbing continuously.

The doctor came out of the OT. All of them went near him.

Daya and Abhijeet: Doctor, Adi thik to hai na?

Doctor looked at all of them. Then he lowered his gaze. Daya went near him.

Daya: (Loudly) Aap kuch bolte kyu nahi?

Doctor: woh - woh actually humne baht koshish ki, par -

Abhijeet: m-m-matlab kya hai aap ka? aap seedha seedha batate kyu nahi hua kya hai?

Tarika: Adi ko kya hua hai doctor?

Shreya: usse kaise kuch ho sakta hai? woh woh to bacha hai ,na?

Doctor: dekhiye, aap log pehle pura baat to sun lijiye

Daya: toh aap bataiye na!

Doctor: usko hum bacha lia hai

A tear fell from Tarika's eyes. She immediately hugged Abhijeet.

Doctor: Par uska spinal cord me kaafi chot lag chuke hai. (Tarika was looking afraid) woh abhi thik to hai, par woh chal nahi sakta

Daya: (screamed) aap aap yeh sab kya keh jaa rahe hai, haan? (just grabbed his collar) aap logo ne ek bachcha ko thik nahi kar paya? woh bachcha hai - aap aise kaise keh sakte hai -

Abhijeet pulled Daya and tried to console him, but he was also not in state of consoling anyone.

Tarika: (trembling voice) yeh permanent to nahi hai na doctor?

Doctor: dekhiye, abhi to hum kuch nahi keh sakte. agar woh medicine ka response karte hai, to yeh thik ho jayega, warna -

Tarika sat on the bench and hid her face into her hands. Shreya came and hugged her.

Shreya: Di, hum himmat nahi harenge. Hum sab saath me hai, Adi ko kuch bhi nahi hoga, kuch bhi nahi.

Abhijeet: Haan Tarika, Shreya sahi keh rahi hai. hamara Adi ko kuch nahi hoga. woh zaroor thik hoga, (confident) usse thik hona hi hoga!


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Thank you all guys for your love and support as always. There are many requests for those sweet flashback moments. I can easily understand that. But in the current story-track it's a bit hard to incorporate those parts. So guys, please give me a li'l more time, like one or two more episodes, I promise you, there will be loads of fun stuff with the children again. Just wait a little bit. As all of you already knew that I cannot end a story with so-called "sad ending", definitely in my story, everything will be fine, rather everything 'must' be fine! Because you know what, life is not that bad, there are so many things to be happy for, isn't it? I like to celebrate life! Yah, everything will be fine again. My story is only about the journey together. When your family is with you, its always good! So enjoy the journey with THIS FAMILY, and love and value your family too :D Be Happy :)**_

* * *

Every one was shocked, broken. They did not know how to react, what to say. They were waiting for Adi to come to his senses. Daya was sitting beside Abhijeet. They both were silent.

_**Scene starts...**_

_It was 2:30 pm. Little Adi (only one and half year old) was screaming badly. Tarika was trying her best to console him but all in vain! The little baby was extremely sad, irritated and in a really really bitter mood! Tarika was holding him in her one hand and trying to call her dearest hubby with the free hand._

_Tarika: Hello - hello -_

_Adi: (trying to snatch the phone from her hand) P-A-A-P-P-P-A-A-A ! C-H-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-C-H-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O ke p-a-a-s (sobbing)_

_Tarika: Abhi, tum sun rahe ho na! Main pagal ho rahi hun! Daya kaha hai? woh kuch der ke liye aa sakte hai? Please Abhi Please..._

_Abhijeet: Main dekhta hun. Waise Adi ka bukhar kam hua?_

_Tarika: Kam to tab hoga na, jab main usse medicine de saku, yeh to bas subah se sirf roye jaa raha hai_

_Abhijeet: Galathi mera hi hai. Daya aaj ana hi chahta tha, maine hi usse aane ko kaha! ab lagta hai woh rehta to acha hota_

_Tarika: sach me... _

_After sometimes Daya entered the house. He could hear Adi's voice even from outside the house. He entered hurriedly. He took the baby immediately in his arms. Tarika was really in bad condition! She just sighed and handed him Adi._

_Tarika: Sambhalo apne beta ko! Kitna bigadke rakha hai tumne isse, dekho subah se maine isse ek bhi medicine nahi de saki. Bukhar bhi kam nahi ho raha hai_

_Daya: (Hugging the baby tightly and adorably to him) Ale - aley aley - mera Adi beta ro kyu raha hai? kuch nahi hua hai - mera beta ab bilkul thik ho jayega! ab main aa gaya hu na, aab koi dard nahi... (to Tarika) Bhabi, aap medicines lao_

_Adi: (complaining) (pointing towards his forehead) chachu, yaha dald ho laha hai - (sob) muje dald ho laha hai, chachu thik kal do (sob)_

_Daya: (already gave him medicines) (teary) kuch nahi hoga mera beta ko - I promise, koi dard nahi hoga - tumhara chachu ke rehte tumhe koi bhi takleef nahi hoga - (kissed him)_

**_Scene fades..._**

A tear rolled down Daya's cheek. Abhijeet pressed his hand tightly on Daya's hand. Daya looked at him. His helpless eyes conveyed the pain inside his heart.

Daya: (low tone) Nahi kar paya pura- maine apna wada pura nahi kar paya Abhi- usse dard hua, takleef hua aur main kuch nahi kar paya -

He hugged Abhijeet and shed tear. Abhijeet also could not control his tear. There are so many pictures that were coming into her mind one after another.

_**Scene**_** Starts...**

_Abhijeet had just returned from his long undercover mission. He had an injury on his right shoulder. He was on his bed. Adi (8 yrs old) came and sat beside Abhijeet. Abhijeet looked at him and smiled sweetly. Adi returned the sweet smile with a sweeter one! He then came closer to his father. His gaze moved towards Abhijeet's wound and pain reflected on his eyes. _

_Adi: Papa -_

_Abhijeet: haan beta, bol_

_Adi: (touched him with trembling hand) aap pe unn logo ne goli chalaya?_

_Abhijeet nodded as yes._

_Abhijeet: (casually) tu bilkul fikar ma kar. Choti si chot hai! bas do din me thik ho jayega. _

_Adi: Bahut dard huya hoga na papa? (teary) main jab CID officer ban jaunga na, dekhna, koi bhi bachega nahi! Mere papa pe goli chalata hai!_

_Abhijeet: (teasingly) acha! mera beta to baht bahadur ho gaya!_

_Adi: HMPH! main chachu ke tarah bahadur hun! Main kabhi kisi se nahi darta! Dekhna Papa, main kisi bhi halat me kabhi bhi darunga nahi, I promise..._

**_Scene fades..._**

The words of Adi echoed in Abhijeet's ear. He was absolutely right. He was not afraid. Not at all afraid till end. He faced it bravely, he fought bravely. Abhijeet removed his tear. He should be proud! Yes! He is the father of the Brave person fighting for his life inside. Right at that moment the nurse came, and informed everyone that Adi got his senses. They could meet him. Tarika instantly walked towards the door. but she stopped before entering. Abhijeet noticed and went beside her.

Abhijeet: Kya hua Tarika? miloge nahi apne Adi se?

Tarika: usse nahi dekh paungi main aisi halat me Abhi -

Abhijeet: (put his hand on her shoulder) woh thik ho jayega Tarika, hum sab hai na uske saath! ab hume uske paas rehna chahiye, chalo, andar chalo.

All were there, but all of them were afraid to face their kid! How could they! They were brave enough to fight with the dangerous criminals, but it took more courage to see your loving child fighting with fate! But the first one to enter the cabin was already opened the door and entered inside. She ran towards him and stood beside him with teary eyes

Adi: ro rahi hai tu? Chiiii! Darpok hi reh gaya tu!

Diya: Mujhe darpok mat bolo, ok? (trying to remove her tear) Bhaiya - aap - aap kaise ho?

Adi smiled sweetly. His face was still bearing all the signs of the horrible beating he had received from that Raghu. His face was patched with purple and red colors here and there. The bruises on his face made it look even more painful! but the smile on his face seemed like a ruthless sarcasm of nature! All were already inside the cabin. Adi was looking at their curious faces.

Adi: main thik hu, bas aap sab aise mat dekhiye mujhe! Choti maa, aap ka face to mera face se bhi zyada red ho gaya! or swollen bhi! itna kyu ro rahi hai?

Shreya tried to smile but her effort ended to something else. She broke down and started crying aloud.

Abhijeet: Shreya, aise rote nahi - dekho, Adi strong hai na?

Adi: Papa, mujhe ghar jana hai, jald hi... Please aap doctor saab se baat kijiye na

They went silent and looking to each other's face. They had to tell him now about his legs. Adi sensed the tension.

Adi: Mujhe pata hai

All were shocked!

Daya: kya? Kya pata hai tujhe?

Adi: (smiling) jo baat aap log mujhe kehne se darr rahe hai! par main thik ho jaunga. mujhe CID join jo karna hai, aur wo to main aise wheel chair me baith ke nahi kar sakta na! Bas aap log mujhe ghar le kar chaliye - main jald hi thik ho jaunga, dekhna -

They were literally stunned, hearing these words from him! how could he be so calm! Is he a normal human being? How could he get so much of strength? But Adi's confidence gave them the courage to face the challange again.

Daya: main abhi jake doctor se baat karta hun, hum tujhe jald se jald ghar le jayenge.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A few days later at home:**_

All were very busy. A carrom board was placed in the middle of the hall. Daya and Adi were a team, and opponent were Diya with her 'Di'. The small pieces of words that could be heard were like these:

Diya: Bhaiya - Nahi - yeh cheating hai - Striker line pe nahi tha -

Daya: Are nahi, touch kiya tha line, maine dekha

Tarika: Kaha? Daya, tum to jhut mat bolo! Adi ye cheating hai! Fine do abhi ke abhi-

Diya: Di - double fine le lo

Adi: Koi fine vine nahi, line touch hua tha, OK?

Abhijeet was sitting a little bit away from the board, he was busy with some file work.

Abhijeet: (annoyed)Kya kar rahe ho tum sab? Tarika, tum bhi? Aise bachcho jaise lad rahe ho!

Tarika: Par Abhi yeh Adi kitna cheating kar raha hai, ye to dekho!

Diya: Bade papa, aap match referee ban jao na please

Daya: nahi nahi, Abhijeet referee nahi ban sakta

Abhijeet: Kyun bhai? main kyun nahi ban sakta?

Daya: Kyunki mera bhai, referee ko impartial hona padta hai. Aur tum to kuch dekhe bina hi Diya ke side le loge!

Diya: Bade Papa mujhe iss liye support karte hai kyu ki main cheating nahi karti!

Adi: **Choti maaaaaaa- kaha ho? aap aa jao, game me ek impartial referee chahiye!**

Tarika: ooooo! aur teri choti maa 'impartial' hai! Tu cheating bhi karega, to wo kahegi, nahi nahi, game ka rule hi aisa hai!

All laughed except Diya and Adi.

Adi: Acha! main cheating karta hu! aur abhi abhi jo Diya ne kiya, woh? usne queen ko haath se nahi hathayi?

Diya: (scream) Tu cheater hai, main nahi

Adi: (pulled her pony-tail) ek baar bhi aur cheater kaha na!

Diya tried to free herself.

Diya: mara kyun? abhi dikhati hun!

The other two players had to leave the board! As it was not a mere carom anymore! The "WAR" began! Their voice was loud enough to pull Shreya out of the kitchen.

Shreya: (shocked)Are! yeh sab kya ho raha hai! (to Daya)abhi abhi to khel rahe the na aap log?

Daya: hmm... par yeh dono bina lade kuch kiya hai aaj tak?

Abhijeet: tu aur Tarika baat bhi mat kar iss bare me! tum dono bhi kam nahi ho!

Shreya: (could not believe her own ears) KYA! aap dono bhi lad rahe the! My God!

She sat helplessly beside Abhijeet.

Shreya: Jeej! aap kaise manage kar lete ho pata nahi

Tarika: arre, hamari chhor! unhe rokna hoga

Daya: rokne jaoge to aur bhi badh jayega Bhabi! itne salo ka experience nahi hai kya? bas aur 5 min zyada se zyada. apne aap aa jayega line pe.

On the other hand while fighting with Adi, Diya hurt her hand.

Diya: (painfully) OUCH!

Adi instantly stopped and took her hand.

Adi: (concern) kya hua? kaha lagi? bata na Diya, kya hua?

Diya: (teary) Table se chot lag gayi - (pointed the cut mark on her right hand) yahan dekho bhaiya -

Adi looked at the wound. Though it was a very small wound, it started bleeding.

Adi: Tu dekh nahi sakti? Kya karti hai, haan? ab kya hoga? dekh kitna khoon nikal rahi hai -

Diya: (smiled) bhaiya - tum bhi na! choti si chot hai, itna kyun ghabra rahe ho?

Adi: tu chup kar! abhi chal mere sath, first aid karna hai

Diya: (strict tone) nahi bhaiya, ab tum kahi nahi jaoge. doctor ne kaha hai na, zyada chalna nahi. Bas kuch hi din hua aap bina stick ke chal rahe ho, abhi to bilkul bhi laparwayi nahi. mujhe ek kharoch bhi ate hai to tum pagal ho jate ho. Mujhe chot lagti hai, to mujhse zyada tumhe dard hota hai, apna khayal kyun nahi rehta tumhe, haan?

She held her brother's hand and looked into his eyes -

Diya: (deep tone) jaise mere chot lagne pe aap ko dard hota hai na bhaiya, waise hi, jab aap ko chot lagti hai, mujhe bhi dard hota hai, baht takleef hota hai (tear rolled down her cheeks)

Adi wiped her tears and kissed her head softly. He put his arms around her protectively. His silence answered her pain.

Diya: (whispering) aap ko pata hai, aap duniya ke best bhaiya ho!

Adi: (cutely) yeh mujhe pata hai!

They did not know that four pairs of eyes were watching them with all their love.

Daya: (to Abhijeet) Dekha, maine kaha tha na!

Abhijeet: Aur mera bhai kabhi galat ho hi nahi sakta, hai na?

Shreya: (dreamy tone) Acha hua ke yeh dono bhi aap dono jaisa hi hua... Kitna pyar karte hai ek dusre se

Tarika: Par Shreya, yeh dono kaha ladte hai? aur dono to - baap re baap!

Shreya giggled with her sister's sweet complaint.

Daya: (mischievously) Abhi, lagta hai hume bhi kabhi kabhi ladna chahiye, nahi?

Abhijeet: (patted Daya's head) tu ladne se pehle hi tujhe mana lunga main! itna to bharosa hai mujhe apne aap par.

Daya remained silent. Suddenly Shreya remembered something.

Shreya: Di, maine soup bana di hai, tum Adi ko peela do jaldi se, uska medicine ka waqt ho gaya hai. main medicine le ke ati hu

Tarika: Thik hai, aur tum sab ke liye bhi kuch lati hu main. Bhukh to sab ko lage honge, hai na?

Daya: Bhabi, aap na hamesha mera dil ke baat keh deti ho!

Tarika gave Daya a sweet look and rushed towards the kitchen.

Daya and Abhijeet were alone there.

Abhijeet was sitting on the couch. Daya was sitting on the floor just beside his foot. He put his head on Abhijeet's lap. Abhijeet was surprised at first, but then he started running his fingers through his hair. Daya closed his eyes.

Abhijeet: (lovingly) Kya hua tujhe, haan? kuch kehna hai mujhse?

Daya looked at him surprisingly.

Daya: (a little bit loder than a whisper) Kaise Abhi, kaise?

Abhijeet could not get what he was saying.

Abhijeet: kya?

Daya: tum hamesha mujhe aise kaise samjh jate ho Abhi?

Abhijeet smiled lovingly.

Abhijeet: (smiling) kaise yeh to mujhe bhi pata nahi, par itna zaroor janta hun, ke tu mujhse jitna bhi dur ho, phir bhi tera ek ek dhadkan main mehsus kar sakta hun. Tujhe pata hai, Daya, jab uss mission ke dauran tujhe pair me goli lagi thi, tab tu hum se contact bhi nahi kar paya tha, tab uss waqt mujhe achanak se ek dard jaisa mehsus hone laga tha! maine Tarika se kaha bhi, ke tujhe koi takleef ho raha hoga. ek ajeeb sa darr lag raha tha -

Daya was looking at his brother.

Daya: maine kabhi apne maa bap ko to nahi dekha, shayad bhagwan ne maa, baap, bhai sab ka pyar deke tumhe bheja hai - mere liye -

Abhijeet removed Daya's tear.

Abhijeet: tu aise emotional kyu ho raha hai? aur tujhe pata hai na, tere aansoo mujhse dekha nahi jata. Ab bhul jaa woh purane din. Ab to tere paas hum sab hai na, Daya?

Daya smiled and suddenly hugged him.

Daya: (in hug) Haan Bhaiya, ab mere zindegi me koi bhi kami nahi. Ab to mere paas ek aisa parivar hai, jo shayad duniya me aur kisi ke paas bhi nahi hai

Abhijeet hugged him too. He loved the way Daya called him 'Bhaiya', but he did not say anything. He enjoyed the peace. Just after a few moments Tarika came with a platter full of delicious snacks.

Tarika: **Chalo aa jao sab log, snacks time -**

Daya: Wow Bhabi! kya khushboo hai! aap ka koi jawab nahi! Love you...

Abhijeet glared at him

Daya: Ok sorry sorry! Thik hai bhabi, main aap se koi "love u" nahi kehta. ap kuch bhi banaiye mujhe koi fark nahi, (to Abhijeet) Ab khush?

AbhiRika burst into laughter!

Abhijeet: Nautanki kahi ka!

Adi and Diya came, Diya helped Adi to sit on the sofa.

Adi: maa, aap ko pata hai aap jo ye pasta banati hai, aisa to koi bhi nahi bana sakte

Tarika: Kya baat hai! aaj sab log mujhe kuch zyada hi appreciate kar rahe hai. Par meri guriya kaha gayi?

Diya: (pout) mamma "Guriya" hai? aur main?

Tarika: tu to meri sab se pyari doll hai. par woh bhi to bachcha hai na? Tujhe pata hai, pehle na, agar main teri kisi bhi masi ko galti se bhi guriya ya phir Pari keh deti na, to teri mamma muh phula ke baithi rehti!

Diya giggled. Adi also laughed. But a voice was heard from behind.

Voice: to isme galat kya hai? tum meri Di ho, to mujhe hi sab se zyada pyar milni chaiye!

Tarika: (looked towards her) Ab ho gaya? ye le, pasta -

Shreya: wow - di, mujhe na aaj bas pasta khane ka hi mood tha! tumhe kaise pata chala?

Daya: main kuch bolu?

Shreya: aap ko kya bolna hai?

Daya: bas yehi ke tumhe har roz hi Pasta khane ka mood hota hai! ho sake to breakfast to dinner sab sirf pasta se hi karlo! Isme naya kya?

All were laughing aloud. Abhijeet ws just looking at his happy family.

Abhijeet's POV:_ bhagwan kare yeh sab hamesha aise hi haste khilte rahe! koi bhi gham meri iss choti si duniya me aa bhi na sake! Jab yadasht chali gayi thi, socha tha, duniya me jeene ke liye aur kuch bacha hi nahi. Mera jaise pehchan hi kho gaya tha, aur aaj aisa lagta hai jaise iss duniya me mujhse zyada khush naseeb koi ho hi nahi sakta!_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Sunday morning at home:**_

Tarika was very busy with her laptop. She was immersed into a new journal. Shreya and Abhijeet were busy discussing and old case. Suddenly they heard two voices :

Daya: (loud and angry) Tu baatein banana bandh kar ab!

Adi: Par Chachu aap suno to sahi - maine to sirf -

Daya: Kaha na mujhe kuch nahi sunna hai!

All three of them stopped, Shreya looked at Abhijeet with her typical "mar gaye" look. Abhijeet consoled her with his eyes, and signaled Tarika to ask.

Tarika: (low tone so that Daya - Adi could not hear her) Main kyun? dekha na dono ka mood! jo puchna hai, khud jake pucho! main nahi hun isme -

Abhijeet: Thik hai thik hai, main dekhta hun.

Abhijeet cleared his throat audibly, and then tried to move towards them.

Abhijeet: (as sweetly as possible) Daya - Adi - Kya hua?

Daya & Adi: **Kuch nahi -**

Abhijeet: acha! to tum dono lad kyun rahe ho, haan?

Adi: Papa, hum kaha lad rahe hai, woh to bas Chachu se kuch baatein kar raha tha main -

Daya glared at him angrily.

Abhijeet noticed that. He came towards Daya.

Abhijeet: (softly) Adi ne kuch kaha? Kuch kiya hoga, hai na? bahut zyada shaitan ho gaye hai yeh -

Daya: (hurriedly) Nahi nahi Abhi, aisa kuch nahi - bas uska zid -

Adi: Par Chachu, main ab bilkul thik hun, na? mujhe aapke saath aaj bahar jana hai, please... aur woh main shaam ko doctor ke paas nahi jaunga - please chachu please (pleading tone)

Daya: Dekh Adi, tera tabiyat thik ho raha hai, iska matlab yeh nahi ke tu Physiotherapy bandh kar dega! doctor ne kaha na, aur 2 months yeh karna hai, matlab karna hai! har baat pe tera manmani nahi chalega!

Adi looked at him with 'puppy eyes'. Daya was trying not to look at him, as he could not see him sad for long! Abhijeet was looking at both of them and was really enjoying their cute fight(?)!

_Yeh dono bhi na! Adi bhi kitna shaitan ho gaya hai dekho, khub pata hai isse, iska chachu ko kaise manana hai. Aur Daya ko to thik se gussa dikhana bhi nahi ata! Abhi aur zyada se zyada do minute, phir khud aake kahega "chal Adi, chalte hai"! Aur shuru jo kiya khud, ab bhugto! main kaun hota hun sambhalnewala. Yeh Sunday wala bhoot bhi to tera hi kaarnama hai._

Abhijeet smiled unknowingly thinking all these.

_**Flashback starts...**_

_Just another Sunday morning. Only 8 am in the morning. Four years old Adi was screaming at the top of his voice. Tarika was extremely irritated with his continuous scream._

_Tarika: (scolding) **Adi! bas chup! warna ek jhapad -**_

_Shreya came hurriedly to rescue her baby from his Mom's anger._

_Shreya: Di, di, please - bachcha hai, aise daantte hai kya? humesha mujhe bolti ho, bachchey ko aise daantte nahi! aur khud iss bechare ko aise daant rahi ho. (taking Adi into her lap) Arre arre, dekho - kitna ro raha hai! uper se tum ho ki isse hi daant rahi ho - (trying to calm her baby)_

_Tarika: Subah se deemag kharab kar ke rakkha hai janab ne - aur yeh dono bhi na! Kaha reh gaye aaj Sunday ka din!_

_Shreya: Bas aate hi honge! Woh Rajat ko kuch help ki zaroorat thi, ghar pe, wahi gaye hai. Maine phone kar di hai, bas di ate hi honge!_

_Adi: (still sobbing, but hugging tightly his choti maa's neck) Muje chachu ke p-a-a-a-s jana hai - _

_Shreya: Awww, mera beta, aise rote nahi, chachu abhi aa jayenge!_

_But Adi was not at all satisfied. He was sobbing harder babbling only one word - "CHACHU"_

_Tarika and Shreya looked at each other helplessly. After sometime, they felt relieved when the Duo entered home._

_Daya: Kya hua bhabi? Shreya ne phone pe urgently ghar pe bula liya. Koi emergency hai kya?_

_Tarika handed him little Adi, whose facial expression has changed completely now, to him._

_Tarika: Yeh raha tumhara "emergency"! Aur aage se Sunday ke din agar kahin bhi jana ho, to apne bete ko sath me le kar jana! Sambhalo apne bachche ko! mujhse nahi hota! Har Sunday ko aankh khulte hi "Chachu" chahiye - bas!_

_Daya and Abhijeet could not help laughing seeing her anger. But Adi was already very busy playing with Daya's hair (somtimes with his nose too!). Only his face was still red, otherwise there was no sign of crying anymore! He was actually delighted to see Daya and already started playing. Adi understood that on weekdays he could not be with Daya always, he knew that Daya had to go to "bulow", but on Sundays he needs him always. On sundays he did not even show interest in playing with his little sister! because for him Sunday means "Chachu's day" :P_

**_Flashback ends..._**

Days are changed. Years passed by. But something remained the same! Till today, Daya has to spend his entire Sunday with his Adi! No exceptions. Abhijeet snapped out from his thought, with Daya's voice.

Daya: (Happily) Adi, chal, aaj hum sab milke bahar chalte hai lunch ke liye, aur phir kahin ghumne ko jate hai, waha se phir hum dono jayenge doctor ke paas, ab thik hai?

Adi seemed to be happy with this solution.

Adi: (Excitedly) Chachu, to phir abhi ready ho jate hai hum. Abhi nikalte hai. (to all) Papa, maa, choti maa aap sab bhi ready ho jaiye, hum lunch karne jaa rahe hai

Abhijeet: Arre Adi, aur ek ghanta ruk ja, beta! woh Diya bhi bas ate hi honge-

Adi: Papa, aap Diya ke fikar mat karo, hum usse directly pick up kar lenge, hai na Chachu?

Daya nodded as Yes, and threw a packet to Adi. Adi took the catch, and immediately opened it. It was a brand new T-shirt of his favorite brand. Adi was too excited too express his feelings.

Adi: CHACHOOOO -

Daya: (cutting him) arre nahi nahi - yeh credit mera nahi, yeh to teri choti maa ka credit hai - ussi ne kharida (threw a loving look to his beautiful wife)

Adi without wasting any time rushed towards her, and gave her a "bone crushing" hug, and kissed her on her cheek.

Shreya: (embarrassed) Uffo Adi! Ch-chhor mujhe!

Tarika and Abhijeet laughed seeing Shreya like that.

Adi: Love you choti maaa - Love you sooooooo much! Aap ko yaad tha na, uss din main yehi T-Shirst kharidna chahta tha!

Tarika: Haan, yehi to tujhe aise bigadke rakkhi hai! Shopping ke liye jao to sirf "Adi ke liye yeh lete hai", "woh Adi pe achcha lagega na?" yehi sunne ko milega -

Adi smiled broadly.

Voice: Wah! (mock anger) bhaiya ke lliye gift aur mere liye kya?

Abhijeet's face brightened hearing the voice.

Abhijeet: (happily) aa gayi meri beti!

Diya ran towards him and flung her arms around his neck.

Diya: (whispered) Bade papa, merawala gift?

Tarika came with another gift box in her hand and adorably caressed Diya's hair -

Tarika: Aur yeh hai meri beti ke liye -

Diya's eyes glistened, Abhijeet signaled her to open the box.

Daya: Diya, ab tu jaldi se gift dekh le, aur ready ho ja, aaj hum bahar jaa rahe hai, lunch ke liye!

Shreya: Aap pehle usse dekhne to dijiye!

Diya opened the box and found a beautifully embroidered lehenga, which was aqua blue in color, her favorite. She could not believe her own eyes!

Diya: (exclaimed) Di! Thank you!

Abhijeet: Arre! tujhe kaise pata ke yeh Tarika ke choice hai! mera bhi to ho sakta!

Diya: (copying 'Sr. Inspector Abhijeet' style) Point Number 1 - main meri Di ki choice achche se janti hun - aur yeh beautiful dress sirf meri Di hi dhund sakti hai!

Point Number 2 - Bade Papa, (hugging him and put her head on her chest) Aap mere liye jo special gift laye hai, woh humesha ki tarah aap mujhe baad me denewale hai, aur woh kya hai, mujhe pata hai, hai na?

[_Diya loves painting, and Abhijeet always gifts her some special paintings or something to paint like oil paints, canvas, brush or anything she needs. Diya always waits for her Bade Papa's special gift - as he knew her the best._]

Abhijeet affectionately kissed her head and tried hard to control his emotion - he felt Tarika's hand pressing his warmly. He smiled looking at all of them.

Daya: (to Abhijeet) Ab chalo bhi - hume sach me bhukh lagi hai!

Adi: Haan Papa, sach me bhukh lagi hai - Oye Diya - jaa jaldi se!

Abhijeet: (murmur) Pata hai, duplicate Daya!

Diya: (smiling) Bas 2 minute Bhaiya! aap log jaiye, main bas abhi ayi - (running upstairs)

Tarika: (Loud) Diya - beta - sambhalke!

After a few minutes only Diya came running! She was as usual in her casual - beautiful look! Though she had her mother's eyes, she got her innocent beautiful smile like Daya! And it was perfectly complemented by Tarika's style. She joined them to the way towards the door. The usual chit chat started between the brother and sister. All of them were enjoying the moment to their fullest.

Right at that moment Tarika looked at Abhijeet only to find him too looking at her. After so many years of togetherness, only a stare is enough to convey thousands of words! Their eyes smiled with the feelings of completeness and gratitude. Their fingers touched each others. Their hearts were contended seeing their small family happiest like always! They could feel that every black spot in their lives was cleaned long ago. In this journey of togetherness there is no pain, no sadness. Life is not always easy, there are tough times no doubt! but when you are with your loved ones, you know by your heart :

"_**When we love, we always strive to become better than we are. **_

_**When we strive to become better than we are, everything around us becomes better too.**_"

-o00o-

**_A/N: The journey of life never ends. The only thing we can do is to enjoy every moment of it. To absorb it with our soul. I really don't know how good it is as a story, but I think I am able to draw a smile on your face. And it's up to you how to keep that smile as it is. It will be my pleasure if I can make you feel the warmth of love and care around you and forget about your worries and burdens at least for a moment. _**

**_Thank you all as always for reading, loving and supporting this (story or not! I am not sure! as there is not even a plot!) !_**

**_This is the end of this - but as I always say, you will always find it around you in the love, care and concern we get from our loved ones._**

**_(long lecture? Don't worry! I won't bore you any longer)_**

**_Be happy - celebrate life._**

**_With lots of love -_**

**_Abhirikafan_**


End file.
